


Where The Heart Is

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

"Home is where the heart is."

Vastra had always heard the words but she had yet to understand them. That was before she met, then took home, Jenny. 

Jenny had arrived on her doorstep one day, a young maid applying for a job. She had been instinctively drawn to the girl. She had been nervous but sweet. Now, years later, as Jenny lay curled into her, she remembered those words. Now she understood them. She loved Jenny, enough so that they had married. Well, at least in her eyes they had, she had no idea if it counted to the outside world, it didn't matter. Jenny was hers and she kept her safe. Jenny made the house a home. The first real home she had ever had.


End file.
